Day of Rest
by WizardsGirl
Summary: "I will swim my happily naked ass across the goddamn lake, don't think I fucking won't!" Joseph wasn't expecting to find the wayward Deputy while enjoying a peaceful Family Picnic, but he's happy he did. (Slice of Life AU) M for Cursing, obviously


**A/N:** And here's another one!

**Day of Rest**

It was rare, the days that Joseph could meet up with his brothers and sister for something other than work. Before the Reaping began, it wasn't as rare, more of a pleasant treat than what now felt like a divine Gift. But, here he was, stepping from his truck and smiling as John and Faith immediately came to his side, their eyes bright and smiles warm, as Jacob meandered slowly closer, rolling his own eyes but looking far more relaxed than he'd seemed in months. Greeting each of his siblings lovingly, pressing their foreheads together and murmuring his hellos, Joseph was grateful for the opportunity.

He never knew, after all, when the wayward Deputy could strike, and take one of them from him. She had already taken the lives of some of the Faithful, though far less than he had feared. She seemed content, for the moment, with just destroying the Shrines and Outposts, leaving unconscious and bound Faithful behind her in what was a genuinely surprising (and relieving) show of Mercy. While it frustrated him, these acts of violence and rebellion, he rejoiced in each spared life, both for the life of the Faithful, and in the fact that such a thing was considered.

It meant that she was not too far from Their Arms, that she could still be Saved, if only she would Listen.

Smiling from his seat on the picnic blanket, the basket of foods at his hip, Joseph relaxed as he listened to Faith tease John, Jacob occasionally joining in, his deep, rumbling laughter and her light, airy giggles merging as John huffed and squawked in faux offence, his own joy clearly seen in his eyes. Closing his eyes, Joseph tilted his head back, smiling up at the sky as he just listened to his Family around him-

There was another voice, someone singing softly, and Joseph stilled, tilting his head.

"Joe?" Jacob called, his change in posture immediately catching his older brother's attention. Joseph opened his eyes, and considered his Family, and considered his options. It was their Day of Rest, a time for relaxation and Family and Peace. But, if someone was nearby, someone who was not one of their Faithful, than that could easily change.

In the silence of his contemplation, he noted that his siblings had picked up on the distant singing as well, stiffening and alert, a gun appearing in Jacob's hand, a bloom of Bliss in Faith's, as John shifted closer, fidgeting in agitation but more than ready to throw himself at any who wished to harm their Family with his bare hands and a manic smile. Joseph's heart warmed at the sight, the love and devotion laid bare before him, and he smiled.

"Let us see who has come to this area," he decided simply, quietly. "If they are peaceful, then so shall we be. If they are violent..." Jacob grunted, cracking his neck as John pulled Joseph to his feet. Together, the Family crept towards the song, it's words suddenly gaining clarity as they went, a woman's voice.

"_You were standing there like an Angry God,_

_Counting out my Sins just to cross them off,_

_You said that my Tongue was too Loud to Trust,_

_And that my Blood couldn't keep you..."_

The voice singing was nice enough, Joseph mused quietly as they approached, footsteps silent and eyes alert. It cracked and pitched in places the way only those who thought themselves alone were ever truly comfortable with, which meant this woman was by herself. The choice in song was telling, a slightly sad but fast paced number that was strong and pointed.

"_My Dear,_

_You're not so Innocent!_

_You're felling Heavens Gates,_

_So you won't have to change-"_

_You're no Saint, you're no Savior."_

"Ah," he breathed as they reached the tree-line and exposed the one singing. The sight of the wayward Deputy, standing naval-deep in the river, completely naked as she washed herself in the water, her deeply brown skin glittering in the sunlight, was a surprisingly enrapturing sight. The choice of song, too, made more sense. Nearby, spread out on a long, her clothes rested, wet from their own cleansing and drying in the sunshine, her gun and backpack beside them.

"_You're Revelations don't look nothing like the pictures," _ Rook, as she was known, sang on as the four Seeds watched, completely unaware of her impromptu audience.

"_You read between the lines but don't stick to the Scriptures!_

_You only follow Rules when others follow with ya,_

_That doesn't sound so Holy only playing Victim!_

_You were standing there like an Angry God,_

_Counting out my Sins just to cross them off!_

_You told me that my Tongue was too Loud to Trust_

_And that my Blood couldn't keep you..._

_My Dear-_HOLY FUCK!" The Deputy suddenly screeched, having turned and finally caught sight of the observing family. She flailed abruptly, slipping on the mossy stones beneath the water surface and collapsing under in a violent splash of water.

"Oops," Jacob commented, deadpan, as Faith giggled and John grinned widely and wildly. Joseph could only smile, amused by his family and unexpectedly fond of the coughing, sputtering Deputy as her head popped back up out of the water, spitting out a mouthful of liquid and curses as she scowled at them.

"No," she snapped, pointing at them with a furious scowl. "Absolutely fucking not. It is my _goddamn day off_, you assholes, and I am _not_ spending it with _you_. I get _one fucking day_ a month to myself, no missions, nothing to blow up, no one to rescue, just me myself and fucking _I_, doing whatever the fuck _I_ want for once, and you _will not_ _fucking ruin it, I swear to God_," she snarled, teeth bared and frustration tight in every line of her face as she glared at them. "I will swim my _happily naked ass_ across the _goddamn lake_, don't think I fucking _won't_!" She declared, crossing her arms over her breasts and scowling. Faith was now covering her face with her hands, giggling too hard to speak, and John was laughing as well. Even Jacob looked amused and Joseph once again relaxed, clasping his hands together in front of himself gently.

"You needn't worry, Deputy Rook," he called to her gently. "It is our own Day of Rest. We seek not to disturb your own covalence, but were simply curious to see who had chosen to rest so near our picnic spot."

"Rhoke," she snapped, scowl less deep, shoulders less tense, but suspicion bright in her dark eyes even as her hands raised to try and futilely squeeze water from her many braids. Joseph blinked at the unknown word, bemused.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely; the scowl that deepened on her face now was more of frustrated embarrassment.

"Not Rook," She told him stiffly, shoulders hunching a little. "_Rhoke_. My name is Neveah _Rhoke_. Not my damn fault Pratt and Nancy and half this goddamn County can't freaking _pronounce it_," she grumbled irritably, sinking deeper into the water, until it covered her breasts and lapped at her collarbone. Joseph blinked slowly, taking a steady breath to prevent it from hitching as his heart beat against his ribs _hard_.

Neveah.

_Heaven_.

A smile, warm and slow and wide, uncurled itself across his face, and Neveah eyed him warily for it, hands stilling. _This is a sign_, he Knew, feeling his eyes crinkle behind his sunglasses under the force of his smile. _This is a Sign_.

"Deputy Rhoke, then," he agreed softly, warmly, committing the pronunciation to memory. _Rhoke. R-oh-k._ "We will leave you to your bathing, Deputy Rhoke," he told her gently, affectionately, heart already opening to her more than it already had, as beside him Faith grabbed John's hand and pulled him back towards the picnic with a fluttering wave and laughter-pinked cheeks, his brother winking at the Deputy playfully as he allowed himself to be pulled away. Jacob remained, ever the protector. "Should you find yourself hungry, or even if you wish simply for some non-hostile company, or even just company that holds you to no expectation, you are more than welcome to join our picnic." Joseph raised his hands in the air, palms out, his wrist naked of his prayer beads which rested, instead, within his truck.

"No sermons, no lectures, no requests," he told her, earnestly, honestly, spreading his long fingers wide to show the truth behind his words. "We will answer your questions, should you ask them, but otherwise, we are simply a Family out on our own, to enjoy this blessed day that God has given us. And to enjoy macaroni and cheese and some very nice BLT's," he added, allowing something playful and impish to curl his mouth, something only his brothers and sisters had been allowed to see, before. Neveah's eyes widened, startled at the sight, and Joseph could never regret sharing it with her as a result. Lowering his hands and offering her a fond nod, Joseph turned his back without hesitation, brushed his hand against Jacob's arm, and lead him back to the picnic. There was something unhappy in his brother's face unhappy but resigned and gently fond, as he peered down at Joseph.

His brother never had liked the idea of leaving an enemy at his back, but Joseph saw no reason for dear Neveah to _be_ an enemy. She was a member of their Family, God had told him and he now Believed it with his All to be True. She was simply wandering off the Right Path. She could be Saved, could be gently urged into the Light again.

His smile, warm and joyful and bright, widened when, twenty minutes later, the Deputy cautiously exited the woods, gun in hand and muscles ready to fight or flee. Her disbelieving expression at the sight of John and Faith shooting one another with water guns, of Jacob whittling and calling out the occasionally mocking comment from his perch on a tree-stump, of Joseph sprawled out on the grass and uncaring of any propriety, was more than worth the lecture he would no doubt later receive from his elder brother about enemies and trust and too many risks being taken.

It was all made even more worth it, that chance, when she cautiously accepted a BLT and settled herself on the very edge of the picnic blanket, and remained there for the rest of the day with them, slowly relaxing and even dozing off with Faith around dinnertime.

She would join them before the Collapse, and walk with them into Eden, Joseph Knew.

He had always been willing to be patient for his Family.

Even the ones who wandered away.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Short and sweet, yep yep yep. Please review!

**SONG:** _Saints_ by Echoes


End file.
